The Way of The Pervert
by The Naruto Addict
Summary: The Way of The Pervert is not for the faint of heart. It requires incredible resilience, a great tolerance for pain and no shame. Its rewards...power and fame attained by a select few. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

"_Why is ramen so delicious?"_- thinking

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Jutsu

**YOU LITTLE BRAT/You little brat**-Demon speech

The Way Of The Pervert.

Chapter 1: Prologue.

Now, how many people(especially ladies) pause from their self-righteousness and think for a minute. They claim that they hate perverts and do everything in their power to make their lives difficult. Jiraiya, Kakashi and the Sandaime are perverts who have, in one way or the other, been put through the wringer by their female comrades just because they were open about their perversion.

But, what if there was more to being pervert than what meets the eye?

Think about it for a second....

When the name Sarutobi Hiruzen is mentioned, it comes with the alias, the God of Shinobi. He is a very powerful and crafty ninja who attained the position of the Sandaime Hokage, known to use any and all non-bloodline justus that are used by Konoha ninjas. He trained the Densetsu no Sannin(1), and is revered as a great leader.

When Jiraiya of the Sannin is mentioned, it comes with a great deal of awe. He transformed from dobe to ninja genius through hardwork, he is the first and only Toad Sage and user of Toad Ninjutsus. He operates an extensive spy network for the sake of Konoha and is well renowned Seal Master. He also trained Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage.

Hatake Kakashi is renowned through the world of shinobi as a genius. He is the son of the legendary Konoha no Shiroi Kiba, Hatake Sakumo. He was trained by Namikaze Minato, the legendary Konoha no Kiroi Senkou. He is the only man outside the Uchiha Clan who possesses Sharingan. With it, he has copied over a thousand jutsus earning the names the Copy Ninja and Sharingan no Kakashi.

These three have something in common, they are perverts. They are the bane of society(from the women's point of view) and yet they are among the most powerful shinobi in existence.

Is there a connection between power and perversion? Could there be any thing that makes perverts some of the most powerful people on earth?

This story is about a boy, one who will walk the way of the pervert to its fullest. He is the godson of the world's greatest pervert, he was cared for by the sensei of his godfather, he was put under a team with yet another pervert as his sensei. It is an unbeatable streak of perversion that will culminate in the rise of the the world's greatest ninja....and pervert.

This is the Way of The Pervert.


	2. Chapter 2:A Fateful Meeting

"_Why is ramen so delicious?"_- thinking

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- jutsu

**YOU LITTLE BRAT/You little brat**-Demon speech/Inner Sakura

The Way Of The Pervert.

Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting.

Jiraiya sighed as he walked through the gates of Konoha. It had been ten years since the death of his beloved pupil and he had spent ten years running away from his sorrow before finally coming to terms with it. He looked around and smiled. Konoha seemed to have recovered beautifully after the Kyuubi disaster. The crushed structures had been rebuilt and the civilians and shinobi looked happy.

Then he heard a loud crash and a cry of anger.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

He turned in the direction of the shout and saw two ANBU chasing a blond, whiskered kid in an orange jumpsuit and goggles. Then he looked again and gasped.

_"It's him, Minato's son...Naruto!_"

Then he looked at the ANBU chasing him and couldn't hold back a laugh. He had recognized them as ANBU from their masks but instead of uniforms they were wearing clown costumes.

"GET BACK HERE BRAT! RETURN THE UNIFORMS YOU STOLE!" yelled one in a hawk mask.

_"Wait a minute...UNIFORMS! He sneaked into ANBU HQ and replaced their uniforms with costumes?"_

"AND CLEAN THOSE GAUDY COLORS OFF THE LOCKER ROOM WALLS!" yelled the other, who was wearing a bear mask.

_"This kid is either very good, or the ANBU are getting lax in their duties." _thought Jiraiya, with a huge grin on his face.

"Jiraiya-sama." came a voice from behind.

He turned and saw an ANBU with messy silver hair in a dog mask and a little orange book in his hand.

"Kakashi, I can see you haven't joined the circus."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with his free hand sheepishly.

"It pays to keep your uniform at home...and to have a little hand in the escapade."

"How?" asked a puzzled pervert.

"He saw me training and begged me to train him. This is a test to see if he has what it takes. I honestly thought that he would give up."

"And what do you think now?"

"He's as subtle as a hammer, but, if he wants to he can be as discreet as a mouse. I still don't know how he infiltrated ANBU HQ with that orange jumpsuit."

"AHA, THERE YOU ARE, DATTEBAYO!"

They both turned to see Naruto strolling towards them with a huge grin on his face. Behind him, the ANBU in clown costumes were sprawled on the ground with blood dripping from behind their masks. Shock was clearly visible on Jiraiya's face.

"Gaki, how did you do that?" he asked

Naruto turned to look at him, excitement in his eyes.

"I took them out with my ultimate technique. Behold, Uzumaki Naruto: The Future Hokage of Konoha!"

He formed the ram seal and cried out.

"HENGE!"(1)

He was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and the smoke cleared to reveal a well-endowed blond woman, covered in a slick sheen of water that could have come from a bath or strenuous activity, in a sexy pose.

She was also nude and didn't look the least bit ashamed of that fact.

Taken aback by the sight, a spurt of blood shot out from Jiraiya's nostrils and he fainted. Kakashi had merely turned away to continue reading his book. Jiraiya immediately rose, a grin threatening to rip his face his half.

"Kid, you are a genius!"

* * *

Hokage Office

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage sighed as he looked into the impassive face of the Toad Sage.

"Jiraiya.."

"No, its happening with or without your consent."

"The council..."

"Consists of a bunch of idiots who have gone out of their way to make life miserable for the poor kid."

"But how do you know..."

"Leave that to me."

"Jiraiya..."

"I'm his godfather, not only is it my right, it is my duty. I have to prepare for the trials that lie ahead."

The Hokage sighed once more.

"...all right...but bring him back just in time for the Genin Exams or I'll ban your books from being sold in Hi no Kuni."

Jiraiya gasped, his face had become pale.

"Y-y-you wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

* * *

Later-Naruto's Apartment

* * *

Naruto was quiet after listening to the tale Jiraiya told him.

"So...I'm the container for the nine-tailed fox...sealed into me by the Fourth Hokage...a group of very dangerous ninja want it...you know my parents but for my safety you can't tell me...and you want me to take a training trip with you to help me protect myself...is that it?"

Jiraiya solemnly nodded but he face-faulted at Naruto's next statement.

"When are we leaving?" he said with a bright foxy smile

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"Five years is a long time oyaji!" came Naruto's whiny voice from the gates.

"Its necessary gaki, Konoha was not built in a day"

"All right but I'll miss this place everyday till we come back, dattebayo!"

* * *

One Week Later-Sunagakure

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara was sitting on a swing in an empty park. No one would play with him and all he had was his teddy bear for comfort.

"Hello."

Gaara was startled by the greeting and dazzled by the blond hair and blue eyes that suddenly jumped into his line of vision.

"My name is Naruto. Who are you?"

Gaara was in a temporary state of shock, someone was talking to him without fear.

"G-G-Gaara."

"Naruto smile grew even brighter.

"Hey Gaara. Wanna be best friends with me?"

Gaara shock increased even further.

Taking his silence for agreement, Naruto went behind the slide and started to push him back and forth. Gaara, after overcoming his initial shock, begun to enjoy the swinging motion.

A ball rolled over to the swing. Looking in the direction from which it came, Gaara and Naruto saw a group of children shaking in fear. Gathering the sand he could control, Gaara lifted the ball and deposited it not far from the kids. A brave girl inched forward slowly and picked the ball. After making it to the group safely, the kids took off as if the Shinigami was on their heels. The sight would have saddened Gaara if not for his new friend.

"SUGOI! Did you do that?"

Gaara nodded tentatively.

"THAT WAS AWESOME DATTEBAYO!"

Gaara couldn't help but smile, it seemed he had found a one true friend.

* * *

Later

* * *

The Toad Sage was worried. He had left his godson at the park while he went to meet one of his spies. Now he had returned and his godson was no where to be seen.

"Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya turned and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding out. His errant grandson was running towards him with another child his age in tow.

"Hey, hey Ero-Sennin, this is Gaara, he is my new best friend and..."

As Naruto ranted on Jiraiya took a closer look at Gaara and did a double take.

_"The jinchuuriki for the Ichibi no Shukaku...might not be bad after all._

He decided to take a stab in the dark.

"Hey kid, how would you like to sleep at night?"

The look on Gaara's face was priceless.

_

* * *

_One Week Later

* * *

"GOOD BYE GAARA!" yelled Naruto as they left Suna.

Gaara waved as his friend looked away. Then he looked at the tattoo he had drawn on his forehead with his sand, the kanji for friendship, he had struck the lottery with his new friend.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya as Suna faded from view.

"Okay, so what's next? More training? A new jutsu? Come on, tell me!"

Jiraiya merely smiled at the antics of his young apprentice.

"All right, I was thinking...it's time to step up your training. First we'll contact the fox and see if its willing to help you. Also the toads of Mt. Myobokuzan will want to teach you as they do to all their summoners..."

Naruto was silently contemplating what type of ninja he wanted to be and reached a conclusion.

"Jiraiya-sensei."

That took the Toad Sage aback, he only called him that when it was serious.

"I know what type of ninja I want to be."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with shining eyes.

"I want to be like you when I grow up. Exactly like you."

A feeling of great pride welled up within Jiraiya. Not even his favorite pupil wanted to be exactly like him...

Then a perverted giggle escaped his lips.

_

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know its been way too long. I will try to do better. The ending was inspired by a different story and, as usual, R&R!

(1) Henge no Jutsu: Transformation Technique.


End file.
